Material application systems are used to apply one or more materials in one or more layers to an object. General examples are powder coating systems, other particulate material application systems such as may be used in the food processing and chemical industries. These are but a few examples of a wide and numerous variety of systems used to apply particulate materials to an object.
The application of dry particulate material is especially challenging on a number of different levels. An example, but by no means a limitation on the use and application of the present invention, is the application of powder coating material to objects using a powder spray gun. Because sprayed powder tends to expand into a cloud or diffused spray pattern, known powder application systems use a spray booth for containment. Powder particles that do not adhere to the target object are generally referred to as powder overspray, and these particles tend to fall randomly within the booth and will alight on almost any exposed surface within the spray booth. Therefore, cleaning time and color change times are strongly related to the amount of surface area that is exposed to powder overspray.
In addition to surface areas exposed to powder overspray, color change times and cleaning are strongly related to the amount of interior surface area exposed to the flow of powder during an application process. Examples of such interior surface areas include all surface areas that form the powder flow path, from a supply of the powder all the way through the powder spray gun. The powder flow path typically includes a pump that is used to transfer powder from a powder supply to one or more spray guns. Hoses are commonly used to connect the pumps to the guns and the supply.
Interior surface areas of the powder flow path are typically cleaned by blowing a purge gas such as pressurized air through the powder flow path. Wear items that have surfaces exposed to material impact, for example a spray nozzle in a typical powder spray gun, can be difficult to clean due to impact fusion of the powder on the wear surfaces. Pumps also tend to have one or more wear surfaces that are difficult to clean by purging due to impact fusion. Conventional venturi pumps can be purged in the direction of the gun, but are difficult to reverse purge back to the supply.
There are two generally known types of dry particulate material transfer processes, referred to herein as dilute phase and dense phase. Dilute phase systems utilize a substantial quantity of air to push material through one or more hoses or other conduit from a supply to a spray applicator. A common pump design used in powder coating systems is a venturi pump which introduces a large volume of air under pressure and higher velocity into the powder flow. In order to achieve adequate powder flow rates (in pounds per minute or pounds per hour for example), the components that make up the flow path must be large enough to accommodate the flow with such high air to material (in other words lean flow) otherwise significant back pressure and other deleterious effects can occur.
Dense phase systems on the other hand are characterized by a high material to air ratio (in other words a “rich” flow). A dense phase pump is described in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/501,693 filed on Jul. 16, 2004 for PROCESS AND EQUIPMENT FOR THE CONVEYANCE OF POWDERED MATERIAL, the entire disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference, and which is owned by the assignee of the present invention. This pump is characterized in general by a pump chamber that is partially defined by a gas permeable member. Material, such as powder coating material as an example, is drawn into the chamber at one end by gravity and/or negative pressure and is pushed out of the chamber through an opposite end by positive air pressure. This pump design is very effective for transferring material, in part due to the novel arrangement of a gas permeable member forming part of the pump chamber. The overall pump, however, in some cases may be less than optimal for purging, cleaning, color change, maintenance and material flow rate control.
Many known material application systems utilize electrostatic charging of the particulate material to improve transfer efficiency. One form of electrostatic charging commonly used with powder coating material is corona charging that involves producing an ionized electric field through which the powder passes. The electrostatic field is produced by a high voltage source connected to a charging electrode that is installed in the electrostatic spray gun. Typically these electrodes are disposed directly within the powder path, adding to the complication of purging the powder path.